


My Procrasination

by trxshlol



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, He just likes fucking w/ people, Kuroo isnt a Douchebag, M/M, Mutual Pining, The more I think about this I hate it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 18:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11812149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trxshlol/pseuds/trxshlol
Summary: Akaashi was jealous.'He' was just a problem.And what did Akaashi do with problems?He got rid of them.





	My Procrasination

**Author's Note:**

> Hey.. Remember that other fanfic I was writing..? Yea I don't either.. *sweats nervously* but um have this instead.

   “Kuroo...”

   “Kuroo….”

   “Kuroo…..”

Can't you stop talking about _him_.

   “But then Kuroo..”

   “And Kuroo did this...”

   “And Kuroo did that..”

   A sigh left his lips as Bokuto continued to ramble on and on about “Kuroo”. Akaashi was starting to feel a pit in his stomach. It made him feel itchy and he wanted it to stop.

‘Ah so this is annoyance..’ He thought.

   A groan left Bokuto mouth, a pout plastered on his face as he looked at Akaashi, who in returned looked up at him.

   “You don't care do you…?” Bokuto said, his voice sounding drained of the energy it had once before.

   Another sigh left Akaashi’s lips, “Maybe that's because we’re supposed to be studying.”

   Bokuto’s eyebrows furrowed and he looked down at his books. “Right..” He muttered.

   ‘Yea, that is right. So I don't understand why you sat there for 15 minutes talking about Kuroo fucking Tetsurou.’ He thought.

   ‘Like honestly, I'm right in front of you but he's the only one on your mind. What's so good about him? His hair is atrocious, his grades are decent, he's loud, annoying and obnoxious, he smells like cinnamon, and hazelnut.( Which Akaashi was not gonna admit it was comforting and felt like home. )’

All that was good about Kuroo was his body.

   That's all Akaashi could say that was good about Kuroo.

   So why did Bokuto continuously talk about him?

   Akaashi was pretty, his blueish-green eyes where breathtaking. His grades were above average, he was even taking AP classes, which was why they arranged this study session, or “Study Date” as Bokuto called it. His hair was smooth and tamed, his skin was smooth and unblemished. Akaashi smelt like vanilla and coconut, things that Bokuto constantly he admitted he loved. Akaashi’s body was lanky and toned.

But why did Bokuto not notice these things?

   Why didn't he comment on them the way he, commented on Kuroo's fucking cat pajamas?

   Akaashi’s foot started to tap, he was definitely annoyed. He unconsciously started muttering.

“I don't fucking understand it”

“What’s so good about _him?”_

“Am _I not e_ nough?”

   Akaashi was taken out of his thoughts when he felt a warm hand on his leg, he looked down at the hand and then at the owner of it.

   Bokuto’s eyebrows were furrowed, eyes full of concern and lips falling into a scowl. His grip on Akaashi’s leg tightened slightly.

“What's wrong?” Bokuto asked.

   That's all it took for Akaashi's stoic composure to fall apart. His head fell, his eyes looking at Bokuto’s hand and the blue, purple and green veins drawn across it.

   “Keiji” Bokuto said he voice stern, causing Akaashi to flinch.

   He didn't like when Bokuto was serious, or upset, or feeling any time of emotion that didn't have Bokuto’s name on it.

   The last time he saw Bokuto in “serious mode”, was when a bunch of girls was talking shit about Kuroo during a practice match.

Right…

_Kuroo_

   The reason why Akaashi was feeling annoyed, insecure and jealous.

 

Wait- jealous? Akaashi?

Kuroo was just a problem.

What did Akaashi do with problems?

He made them go away.

 

   “Aka-” Bokuto was cut off by a scoff that's left Akaashi's lips.

   Bokuto removed his hand from Akaashi's thigh, and decided to continue studying. Akaashi's head rose, composure returned and stoic look back on his face. He grabbed his bag which stood at his feet, picked it up, opened it and started putting away his books.

   Bokuto looked up from his work confused, but didn't say anything. He watched Keiji neatly put his books in his bag, disconnected his phone and slide it into his pocket. Akaashi stood up, placed his bag on his back and closed his eyes a sigh escaping his lips.

   What happened next, was what Bokuto didn't expect. Akaashi leaned down slowly, his face growing closer and closer to Bokuto’s. His expression never changed, as his eyes closed, his eye lashes fanned across his cheeks, as he pressed his lips against Bokuto’s.

   Akaashi stood up, he cheeks dusted pink as he grabbed his jacket and exited Bokuto’s apartment.

 

**• • •**

 

   Once Akaashi stepped out of Bokutos apartment, his body moved on auto pilot. He went in the elevator, down to the first floor, and exited the building. He then started walking to his house, which was about 10 minutes from Bokuto’s.

   “Bokuto” Akaashi whispered as his hand reached up and touched his lips.

   His face exploded into a deep shade of red as he squatted down covering his face.

   ‘Oh my god, Oh my God, OH MY FUCKING GOD I KISSED BOKUTO’ Akaashi thought, he brain was short circuiting with the information he just informed himself with.

“His lips were soft..” Keiji muffled.

“Whose?”

   A voice startled him from his spot, Keiji lifted his head to see who the voice was coming from only to be face to face with Kuroo.

   Akaashi's stomach twisted and tightened as he stood up, the flush that was on his face gone.

   “What?” Akaashi spat his voice laced with venom.

   “Who? You said something about someone's lips being soft. So tell me who the lucky girl was?” Kuroo said as he stood next to Keiji and slung his arm around his shoulders.

   Akaashi face scrunched up, he moved Kuroo's arm off of him and decided to start walking again.

   “Or maybe it was a boy?” Kuroo said in a shocked tone.

Akaashi stopped in his place.

_Tick_

   “C’mon Keiji, he won't know unless you tell him?”

_Tick-Tock_

“Oh did I say him? Silly me.”

_Tick-Tock-Tick_

   A laugh escaped Kuroo's lips. Lips that he saw Bokuto stare at multiple times.

   “We’re friends, right Keiji? Friends don't keep secrets from each other.”

 _Tick-Tock_ Tick-Tock

   “Or do they? Well I guess they do, cause I have plenty of secrets”

 _Tick-Tock_   _Tick-Tock_   _Tick_

   Akaashi could hear the smug in Kuroo's voice.

“Oh, right Bo’ also has secrets doesn't he?”

_Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock_

Akaashi's hands started shaking.

   “You probably know them all considering, he trusts you a lot.”

 _Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock_   _Tick-_

   Akaashi turned around and looked at Kuroo who had his eyes closed, smug look was plastered on his face.

   “Bet you didn't know that Bo’ told me a secret he's never told you”

   Akaashi started walking towards Kuroo, his hands balled into fist.

_Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Boom!_

   Another laugh escaped Kuroo's lips as he opened his eyes.

“He told me that he's in love with-”

   Before Kuroo could finish his statement he was punched in the gut by Akaashi causing him to double over. Akaashi's first then connected with his jaw.

“I know he's in love with you” Akaashi said.

   One of Kuroo's hands grabbed his stomach while the other grabbed his jaw.

   “What the fuck, Akaashi?” Kuroo spat confused.

   Akaashi glared at him, “I know Bokuto-san is in love with you. I'm not an idiot so don't provoke me.”

   This time Kuroo looked at him, confusion on his face. Before he started laughing, not the tormenting laugh, but his hyena laugh.

   ‘The hell is he laughing about’ Akaashi thought.

   “You-You are an idiot.” Kuroo said slowly gaining his composure.

   Akaashi just stood quiet and looked at Kuroo, waiting for his next reply.

“He's in love with you.”

   Akaashi's eyes widen slightly and his brows furrowed. “What are you talking about? All he talks about recently is you..”

   Kuroo put his arm around Keijis shoulder again, “He was trying to rile you up, it's hard to read you at times. And well, Bo’s an idiot.”

   Akaashi was confused, what the hell was Kuroo saying?

Why would Bokuto do that?

   “Let's talk and walk back to his place” Kuroo suggested.

   Akaashi just nodded his head hoping to figure out what was going on.

 

**• • •**

 

   Kuroo told Akaashi the reason behind Bokutos’ constant talk about him. It apparently had to do something with trying to see if Akaashi would get jealous. It was Kuroo's plan to have Bokuto talk about him.He's seen the way Akaashi has burned holes into his back when Bokuto would flash him a smile or laugh hysterically at his cat puns.

   The two of them stopped by the store buying some ice cream and snacks, Kuroo said it had to something with receiving a call from Bokuto who was screaming about something.

   Bokutos’ apartment was only a few ones down, a sigh left Akaashi's lips.

“I shouldn't have kissed him” he mumbled.

   Kuroo stopped walking and looked at Akaashi in shock.

   “Wait- you actually kissed him? Is that why- oh god it makes sense. You've gotta be kitten me”

   Akaashi's mouth turned into a scowl at Kuroo's pun, “Is there something wrong with that?”

   “Besides that fact that I lost a bit of my hearing from Bo’s call, 5$ and have a bruise on my jaw and rib cage from you. Nope not really.”

   Anger left his face and was now showing confusion and guilt.

  They reached Bokutos apartment, and Kuroo punched in the pin.

   “Bo’ and I made a deal about who would get kissed by their crush first. I guess he had the upper hand, since Tsukki is in Miyagi and I don't have his number..”

   They went to the elevator, pushed the up button and waited for it to come.

   “Tsukishima-san?” Keiji asked, receiving a nod from Kuroo.

   Akaashi pulled out his phone, unlocked it and tapped on his contact list till he found Kei’s number. He clicked the contact pulling up the information and then handed it to Kuroo. Kuroo looked at the phone in confusion and then in shock.

“How did you- can I- is it okay?”

   Akaashi nodded his head, Kuroo yanked out his phone and added Kei to his contacts.

“I feel bad for punching you” Keiji said.

_Ding_

   There elevator arrived, they stepped in, Kuroo pressing the button going up to the 4th floor.

   Once they arrived, they walked to Bokutos door. Kuroo knocked saying that he had a surprise, and moved Keiji in front of the door. Seconds later Bokuto swung the door open and pulled Akaashi into a hug, lifting him off the floor and spinning him. Bokuto leaned down and kissed Akaashi's cheek.

   “I love you so much” Bokuto said opening his eyes to see a flustered and flushed Akaashi.

   Confusion spread across his face, he had heard Kuroo's voice but where was he. Koutarou then realized what he said and did to Akaashi, feeling his face heat up.

   Akaashi looked down at the wooden tiles, as he grabbed Bokutos’ shirt mumbling “Me too”

   Kuroo's hyena laugh echoed through the hallway as he doubled over. “Bro, you have no shame do you.”

   Bokuto turned around his face a bright red. Kuroo walked in Bokutos apartment closing the door behind him. He took out the chips, doughnuts and other small snacks out of the bag and placed them on Bokutos table, then took out the Vanilla, caramel and coffee flavored ice cream placing them in the freezer. He took Akaashi's bag and jacket and put them down as well. He then walked by the blushing duo and made himself at home on the couch.

   “Bokuto-san..” Akaashi said barely as whisper as he tugged lightly on his shirt.

   Bokuto looked back at Akaashi, and removed his hand before holding it in his own. Akaashi jumped, surprised by the action as he lifted his head to see Bokutos signature genuine smile on his face.

“Bokuto-san”

“Akaashi”

   The said in unison, causing a giggle to fall out of Akaashi's mouth.

“Go out with me” they said simultaneously.

   Akaashi nodded, and Bokuto pulled him into a hug whispering yes.

   Both of them forgot about Kuroo who was trying away at his phone, most likely texting Tsukki or Kenma, until they heard a groan and him uttering “Just kiss already.”

And so they did.

   Bokuto cupped Akaashi's cheek; Akaashi wrapped his arms around Bokutos neck. There faces moving closer inch by inch until their lips were inches apart. Hot breaths mixing, as they closed their eyes soft lips pressing against the others.

   A childish “Ew” was heard by Kuroo, but they both knew he was happy for them. They stood like that for a few more moments until they heard a click. Both of them pulled apart, Bokuto awkwardly scratching the back of his neck and Akaashi fiddled with his fingers. They both looked at each other, and then at Kuroo, before Bokuto pinned him to the couch and Akaashi snatched his phone away looking at the picture that where taken. A smile broke out on Akaashi's face before he gave Kuroo back his phone, he didn't delete the pictures.

   “Send me them, it'll be my new lock screen” he said before he walked away from the two and towards the table.

   Bokuto muttered a “Me too” before getting off of Kuroo and running to the freezer pulling out his beloved Vanilla ice cream. Bokuto then sat down on one of the single couches, Akaashi handed him a spoon before sitting down on the floor next to him. Akaashi rested his head against Bokutos leg closing his eyes.

‘Maybe Kuroo's not that bad’ he thought.

   Akaashi started drifting off, as Bokuto played with his short soft black locks. He nuzzled up against his leg, today was exhausting for him. Deciding a short nap was a good idea for now, he let his body fall into a slumber.

   However, that was only able to last for a couple of seconds before an deafening scream made his eyes bolt open. He glared at Kuroo, who was jumping up and down.

   “Tsukki said he's coming to Tokyo so we can have a date” he said hurriedly.

   Bokuto laughed and Akaashi mumbled ‘I was wrong about you, and I regret giving you his number’ before he stood up rubbing his eyes and stretching.

   “Babe” Bokuto said, Akaashi looked at him emitting a hum.

   Bokuto patted his thigh, “Come, you can sleep on me.”

   Akaashi's eyes widened, he plopped himself down on Bokutos lap and started making himself comfortable. Seeing the most comfortable position being him laying his head against Bokutos chest and his legs hanging off of the chair. He closed his eyes, and inhaled Bokutos scent. It was a mix of hot chocolate and coffee, a smell that made Akaashi feel comfortable and relaxed just as, he drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay.. So I said I was gonna have the other fanfic I was writing out today, but my ass procrastinated (explaining the title). And there's also the fact that no matter how many times I rewrote the chapter it still seemed like complete shit.
> 
> But um what do you think? Should I continue this? Feel free to leave constructive critism.


End file.
